Not Quite OneShot A NaruHina FF
by HalfDeadorFull
Summary: First fanfiction I've done. Fluffy NaruHina FF. Too lazy to come up with a halfdecent title. R&R plz! few swears, nothing major though
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I DO own Naruto, as a matter of fact! So hah! Whatchya gunna do now? No actually, I don't, so don't sue me, Mashashi._

_Also, this is my first fan fiction, and I know for a fact that it sucks, but I really just wanted to get the first one out of the way. Now I can only get better! But until then, I suck, but at least I'm aware of it, so save your flames for someone more deserving._

"Kya~! He's adorable~3!"

This was turning out to be a **very** good idea. Naruto had done a little trick of his, using the Kage Bunshin jutsu and then having shadow clone change into a puppy with the transformation jutsu. He then went for his normal stroll through town, but this time, he brought his 'pet' along with him. In a few short seconds, he went from "that reject" to "that reject with the super cute puppy". He scanned the quickly growing crowd of girls for any familiar faces. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, hell, even Guy was there, marveling at the "glorious youthfulness" of the dog. It seemed like everyone except for the one person he was actually trying to impress was there. Go figure… In that case, he had no reason to be hanging around here any longer, so he said his goodbyes to a much disappointed crowd, and started heading home. When he was sure no one was watching him anymore, he undid his jutsu, quickly dashed into an alleyway, and ran over to a parallel street, heading back in the opposite direction, back towards where he was trying to get before he was mobbed by the crowd of adoring girls (and Guy). He decided that he should go over the plan once more, even though he'd gone over it a thousand times already. He was going to confess his feelings for Hinata. Finally he was going to tell her how he secretly felt ever since that day at the chunin exams. Naruto was headed for the Konoha Public Library, because Hinata always studied on the bench outside of the library after school, according to everyone he had asked. He was walking past the town flower shop, owned by Mr. Yamanaka, when he realized that he should get a flower for her. He walked into the flower shop and was instantly hit with the pleasant aroma of the flowers. Suddenly, Ino appeared behind the counter.

"Welcome to Konoha Botanicals, how can I… Naruto? I thought you were going back home?" she said.

"Well…. uhhh, I needed a flower… for…." His mind raced. Why the hell would he need a flower, other than the obvious reason of giving it to a girl, which he certainly would not be telling Ino about anytime soon.

"Ino, are you interrogating the customers again?" a voice called jokingly from the other room. As he came in, Naruto realized that is was Mr. Yamanaka. Thank god for that lifesaver. Naruto wanted to hug him.

He resisted the urge and simply said to him, "I'm looking to buy some flowers, something nice for… a certain girl." He had no trouble revealing his purpose with Mr. Yamanaka around, because he was sure that Ino would shut up in the presence of her dad. Unfortunately, he was horribly mistaken.

"WHAT? Who's it for?! C'mon, tell me, Naruto!" she squealed in delight. "Is it Sakura? No, it seems like you've lost interest in her lately… How about Tenten? No, that's crazy, she's not your type at all.… Or maybe Hinata? Nah, you guys are exact opposites, she's so shy and quite and you so loudmouthed and outgoing, so it couldn't-" she stopped herself in mid-sentence when she realized that Naruto's face was turning beet red.

"OMIGAWD, OMIGAWD, OMIGAWD! No WAY! You're kidding, right?! You have got to be kidding me! Kya! You guys would be absolutely adorable together!!!" Ino squealed. Mr. Yamanaka sensed how Naruto was feeling, and before the boy died of embarrassment, he turned to Ino.

"Ino, this young man here is a respectable customer, and you would be wise to treat him as such, rather than engaging in this pointless chitchat. Please go into the basement and organize stock." Mr. Yamanaka said.

"But Dad!-" Ino started, but then quickly stopped herself after getting a glare from her dad.

'Mr. Y to the rescue once again,' thought Naruto as Ino dejectedly trudged out of the room. Mr. Yamanaka turned to Naruto, giving him an apologetic look.

"Alright, so you were looking for flowers for… someone special?" What type of flowers were you thinking of?" Mr. Yamanaka saw his blank expression and decided to help him out once again. God, this boy was hopeless. Still, he has been a young boy once, too, vying for a woman's heart, so he knew how Naruto felt. "How about a rose?" he asked.

"No, that won't do, the thorns will be a problem." Naruto replied.

"Well, how about a daisy? It's a very nice flower with a simple, pure beauty" stated Mr. Yamanaka.

"Perfect, I'll take five" Naruto said.

He paid him and left the shop. Once again, he was on his way to the Konoha Public Library, heart beating fast, his nervousness increasing with each step closer to his destination. Thumpthump. Thumpthump. The library was just around the corner now. He stopped, took a deep breath, turned the corner, and saw…

A/N: Sorry about the crappy cliffhanger! I actually did not intend on having a cliffhanger when I originally wrote this, I thought I was just going to do a one shot, but since this is a good stopping point, and since I have to go to my next class soon (yes, I do all of my fanfiction work at school, during lunch), I've just decided to submit what I have so far, and submit the remaining bit of the story tomorrow. ALSO, be aware that this is my first fanfic. I am well aware that this story totally sucks and that there are parts which make no sense, but I promise I can only improve, so save the flames for someone more deserving, and I would really appreciate some helpful constructive criticism. I promise to read every bit of feedback. Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Already had the story written down, pen and paper style, but I haven't been given the opportunity to type it up until now, so sorry for the long wait. Please read and review! Got more fan fictions I'm going to submit soon, and I promise those will be better!

Much to his dismay, Hinata was no where to be found. He sighed, partially exasperated, but also totally relieved at the same time. He noticed that his palms were sweaty and people passing by were giving him weird looks. Man, he must look like a nervous wreck. Well now what? He hadn't planned on this sort of situation. As a matter of fact, he had barely though about any alternatives at all. He was just a rash teenage ninja acting upon his raging hormones without so much as a second thought. He thought he should recollect his thoughts, so he began to head back home.

Just as he turned the corner, he ran smack-dab right into someone. He muttered a quick apology and began picking up the books the person dropped. He gathered up the books in his arms and rose to his feet and offered the books to the person, apologizing as he did so. He was still so deep in thought that it took him a few seconds to realize who it was. Standing there before him was none other than Hinata herself, blushing bright red.

"Oh, s-sorry, Naruto-kun…" she muttered.

'Oh, crap!' thought Naruto. "Oh hey, Hinata." Naruto said, trying to play it cool, but horribly failing. "I was actually just looking for you, Hinata. I was told that you would be here." he said.

'Naruto was looking for me?!' thought Hinata, amazed. "O-oh, really? What was it that you wanted, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

'Here goes nothing…' Naruto thought. "Well I wanted to talk to you." he started. "Let's go over there and sit down." he suggested. Hinata obediently followed behind Naruto and sat down next to him in the shade of a nearby tree. "Oh crap." Naruto said as he stood up and pulled the slightly squashed flowers out of his back pocket. He had completely forgotten about those.

"Oi, I almost forgot, Hinata. Hold still." Naruto said. Hands trembling, he picked up a flower and tucked it behind her ear. As he brought his hand back, it brushed against her cheek, sending jolts up his spine.

"There you go. You look great." said Naruto. And it was true. She was beautiful, with the single flower tucked behind her ear, the embarrassed smile that played on her lips, the cute way she would constantly try to avoid eye contact.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." she stammered. 'I can't believe this! This can't be happening!' she thought. 'Naruto-kun has never been this close to me before!' She looked down and began twiddling her fingers. Naruto lightly grasped Hinata's chin, slowly directing her gaze to his face.

"Hinata, ever since that chunin exam, I've been going crazy. I can't get you out of my head. It's been so bad that it's gotten to the point where you're all I think about, 24/7. I love you, Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata started to get dizzy.

'No, no, no! I cannot possibly black out now! For heaven's sake, I can **NOT** black out!!!' Hinata thought. She fell into Naruto's arms. He smelled of ramen and incense. Naruto embraced her, holding her close, and she closed her eyes. His warm, sweet breath gently tickled her cheek.

"I l-love you, too, Naruto-kun." she whispered in response. She knew her troubles were far from over, but for now, she didn't care. She was in Naruto's warm embrace, where she had longed to be for what seemed like an eternity, and that's all that mattered to her now.

END

A/N: Thanks so much for reading my fan fiction! Please read and review! It's my first so be gentle! (Wow, that sounds suggestive). I'm going to be writing a lot more in the near future, and I promise it'll be a lot better than this, so please favorite me so you can read my other fanfictions when they come out! Thanks!


End file.
